Humains et Dragons, l'Interdiction
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Si vous voulez savoir de quoi ça parle, tout est dans l'introduction ! ;)


_NA : Bonjour, Bonsoir. Pour commencer : merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fanfiction ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, vous devez sûrement vous dire :_ "Quoi ?! Encore une nouvelle fanfiction ?! Mais elle en fini jamais !" _Je sais. Mon gros défaut, c'est que dès que j'ai une idée, je dois l'écrire absolument et après, ben je termine jamais ce que j'ai commencé T.T Bref, je vous laisse lire le résumé !_

 _ **Le monde est divisé en deux. D'un côté vivent les Humains. Un peuple soi-disant "pacifique". D'un autre se trouve les Dragons. La plupart d'entre eux sont des sauvages, toujours avides de pouvoir et de puissance. Une règle interdit tout Humain d'approcher des Dragons. Pourtant, Lucy Heartfillia, une jeune fille de seize ans, va violer cet interdit en se liant d'amitié avec un jeune dragon. Ensemble, ils devront fuir constamment pour ne pas être tués par les Dragons qui refusent leur amitié. Les deux jeunes gens n'imaginaient pas qu'ils allaient changer pour toujours la face du monde.**_

 _NA : Pour cette fanfiction, je m'inspire beaucoup d'un vieux jeu sortit sur PS2 i peu près dix ans. (ouai, c'est très vieux pour certains xDD) Peut-être que certains connaissent. Cette fois-ci, je vous laisse lire l'introduction !_

Cette fois-ci, c'est définitif. Je suis totalement perdue ! Pff. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me dispute encore avec mon père ?! Je suis maintenant seule en plein milieu d'une forêt ! Il commence à faire nuit en plus. J'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Je continue pourtant à marcher, espérant bientôt trouver une personne civilisée. Il fait de plus en plus froid et je tremblote légèrement. J'entends de drôle de bruits autour de moi : des cris, des gémissements ... Des gémissements ? A qui appartiennent-ils ? Pitié ! Faites que ce ne soit pas une bête féroce ou alors ... un Dragon ! Oh non ! Tout sauf ça ! Tremblant de plus en plus à cause du froid et de la peur, je m'approche discrètement de l'endroit où se trouvent les cris. Je me trouve alors près d'un lac. Je vois une forme étrange à terre. En faisant toujours attention à être discrète, je m'approche délicatement. Puis je me fige sur place. J'écarquille soudain les yeux. La créature se trouvant devant moi n'est pas humaine ! Ou du moins, pas totalement. Elle possède de drôle de cornes grises sur sa tête. Sa joue droit est remplie d'écailles rouges ainsi que tout son bras gauche. Ses larges ailes noirs sont pliées dans son dos. A part ses quelques traits, on pourrait pu croire qu'il s'agit d'un Humain. Mais non. Ce type est un Dragon ! Mais ... Il souffre ? Oui ! La pauvre ! Sa jambe droite est ensanglantée ! Soudain, le Dragon regarde dans ma direction. Instinctivement, je me cache derrière un arbre. Puis une voix rauque m'interpelle :

 **\- Je sais que vous êtes là. Inutile de vous cacher, Humain ! Vous voyez mon état, achevez-moi !**

Je tremble entièrement. Je suis paniquée. Certes, il est blessé, mais cela ne fait pas de lui un Dragon inoffensif ! N'importe qui sait ça ! Même blessé, ces créatures sont terrifiantes ! Mais pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi m'incitait à l'aider. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approche de lui doucement. Il me fixe se ses yeux onyx. Je peux lire de la rage et de la douleur dans son regard. Puis mon regard se détache du sien et je le pose sur sa jambe ensanglantée. Puis je remarque alors des marques rouges et profondes dans son dos. On dirait des entailles. Se serait-il battu ?

 **\- Achevez-moi !**

 **\- Non. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.** Lui assurais-je.

J'essaye de ne pas trop le montrer, mais ce Dragon mais fait peur. Même s'il ressemble un peu à un Humain.

 **\- Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié ! Achevez-moi !**

 **\- Je voudrais vous aidez ! Vous souffrez ! Votre ... jambe ... Elle est ...**

Je passe délicatement quelques doigts sur sa blessure. Il se met soudain à hurler de douleur. Il faut que je l'aide !

 _NA : Voilà. L'introduction est terminée ! C'est cours pour l'instant, mais les véritables chapitres seront eux beaucoup plus longs ! Sur ce, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Je poste la suite dès que j'en aurai une, si je l'ai fini xD_


End file.
